AT Ship Week
by SeliniErastis
Summary: The fics I wrote for the AT Ship Week organized in Tumblr from September 27th to October 3rd. TODAY: BUBBLINE (Fixed the first chapter: Petrigrof)
1. October Rain

**PETRIGROF (Simon Petrikov x Betty Grof)**

The picnic had turned into a disaster. The forecast pranked them and, while they were enjoying their meal, a big gray cloud covered the sun and let its charge fall over the green land. There were lots of trees to hide under, but smart as they were, they knew it was a very bad idea to do so. They rain was hard and it barely let them see in front of them. The blanket did little to keep them dry. Finally, after two minutes that seemed eternity, they found some sort of small cave to hide in.

"You have to be kidding me!"

"You said that four times already, Betty" said Simon, panting.

"This is so messed up! It was supposed to be a great perfect day but now it's raining!" she exclaimed before sitting against the rocky wall and hide her head behind her knees and arms.

"It's not so bad, Betty" he tried to comfort her.

"It's really bad!" a muffled scream from her. "And you know it"

"Well, yes. But… we still can eat here!" he said optimistically. "Just let me bring the… wait, where's the basket?"

"We let it behind because we ran off carrying only the blanket to cover ourselves, remember?"

"Oh, mother" he muttered, but then heard a soft giggle from his girlfriend. She considered funny how often he censored his own curses. "At least we are together"

"Inside a cave" she complained.

Simon sighed, it was going to be difficult to cheer her up and he had no idea how long the rain would take to go away.

Betty kept complaining internally about the weather forecast, the forecast's guy and his ugly ducks tie, the actual weather outside and about herself for not bringing an umbrella. She was kinda relieved Simon didn't try to cheer her up anymore but after a while the silence in the cave became uncomfortable and eerie.

"Simon?" she called, popping her head out of her arms. She looked around and, even with the lack of proper light, she realized his absence. She got up and walked towards the entrance. "Simon, where did you go? Simon! Sim-! Simon? What are you doing out there?" she asked, baffled.

The antiquarian was standing outside, just in the middle of the rain, unaltered by it. And even when it wasn't as heavy as before, it was still constant.

"You know I always loved the rain"

"No, you love to _watch_ the rain fall, _inside_ your house"

"Well, I get to experience it at its fullest now"

"You are crazy, Simon" she said, leaning on the side of the entrance with crossed arms and amused by his craziness.

"Come with me" he said, extending his hand at her.

"You are not just crazy, you lost your mind"

"We will be crazy together" he said with tender voice.

Betty sighed. "I suppose we will" she said as she walked towards her boyfriend.

They folded their hands and got closer; their hair was soaking with water that ran down to their faces and shirts. "We are getting wet" commented Betty.

"We are getting wet together" added Simon.

"We are going to get sick"

"We are going to get sick together"

"Stop saying that!" said Betty playfully. "Seriously, if I get sick I'm going to kill you"

"It's an activity we can do togeth-"

"Shut up!" laughed Betty, punching Simon's chest and embracing him. Simon leaned in and kissed her, caressing her wet face.

"Bad day to put on a white shirt" commented Betty.

"Lucky day for me" said Simon before screeching at the pinch in his arm.


	2. The Comet And The Bat

As they leaned in, closer to each other and holding their breaths, an exciting doubt and uncertainty hit them both. The night had been a disaster. Why? Because it was perfect and they hated it had been like that.

Finn was sick of his brother telling him to find a date, and even sicker of him when, a couple of days before, he announced he had found a date for him that was already settled. Finn complained for the arrangement against his will and said the love business wasn't something he needed that much, but the puppy eyes of Jake were a weapon he couldn't resist. "Just one date" Finn said.

"Just one night is what you need to finally realize" replied Jake with a satisfied grin, leaving Finn doubtful about that 'finally' but the dog was already out of the room before Finn could inquire him about it.

Finn prepared for his date. He had matured a lot since the time he went in a smooch-marathon with almost all the princesses in Ooo and knew the importance of a good impression in a date. He chose an elegant outfit, but still not something that would make his date fall in love with him: black pants and a baby-blue collared shirt would do, he thought. Jake gave him the direction they would meet and sent him to the battleground of love. When Finn was out of the house, Jake took his radio. "Mustard to golem, the comet has left the galaxy. Over"

Finn reached the direction in the paper: a restaurant called 'Gioia'. He stepped inside, unsure of what to do next. Jake didn't tell him the name of his date, much less how they looked like. About to decide to leave, he was approached by a waitress.

"Are you Finn the human?" asked the woman.

"Yep, that's me"

"Follow me, please. She has been waiting for you"

At least now, following the waitress, he knew his date was a girl. He saw plenty of couples in that elegant place, sharing smiles, feeding each other, throwing compliments and drinking from the same glass. "There she is" said the waitress, bringing his attention back to her.

"Thanks" he said.

Finn looked at the table she pointed before leaving. His date was giving him her back, but that hair seemed very familiar to the human. He approached, slowly and squinting his eyes. If she was who he thought it was, he would kill Jake.

"Finn?" she asked, surprised.

He was going to kill Jake.

"Marceline! What are you doing here?" asked Finn, taking a sit.

"What are _you_ doing here? Bonnie told me-"

"Jake told me-"

They spoke and stopped at the same time. It was all clear. It had been a settled trap. After they swore vengeance and death to their respective friends, they sighed and looked at each other, with special attention. Finn noticed Marceline's outfit: a strapless plain black dress with a white ribbon around the waist and her long hair in a ponytail.

"Hehe you look funny. I've never seen you so… cutesy"

"Bonnie made me wear it" she said with a mix of defeat and annoyance. "But what can I say about your shirt? You look so old!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! At least I picked up this myself" he said with a grin.

"After Chewy, you are the next" she said, pointing a butter knife at him.

The waitress approached again and asked if they were going to order something. Finn and Marceline smiled at each other and, guessing that Jake and Bubblegum would pay for everything, they checked the menu and ordered the more expensive meals. After a few minutes, a bright red lobster was served to Marceline, and a big piece of meat accompanied by vegetables and mashed potatoes for Finn. The dinner went smoothly and they laughed discussing their vengeance tactics against the princess and the dog.

"Yo, Finn, look at this" whispered Marceline. She took some of her lobster with a spoon and threw it against a guy at their side. The food make a loud 'splat' as it clashed against the victims head, who looked frantically in every direction. Marceline, being a prank master, managed to contain her urge to laugh at the scene.

"Marceline, I'm disappointed" said Finn with a serious tone. He then took some of his mashed potatoes with a spoon. "I believed you thought big when coming to pranks". He catapulted the potatoes against a guy at the other side of the restaurant. Both Finn and Marceline snorted when the victim, now a woman, screamed in terror at the hit of the projectile in her cheek and made her fall backwards.

The victim's companion complained at a guy next to them, who apparently seemed to be his enemy. The discussion stopped when the first guy took his food and threw it at his nemesis, and then the other guy responded in the same way. Collateral damage brought chaos to the restaurant and soon the place was a war zone. Finn and Marceline didn't waste the occasion and actively participated in the belligerence, until they were kicked out of the restaurant.

They decided to call it a night and head each one, in separate ways, to their places. But then they saw a herd of wolves near.

"What you say, Finn? Think you have some energy to run for a while?"

"I'm a never dying dynamo, baby!" exclaimed Finn.

That 'for a while' ended up being a couple of hours. As the moon began to descend, Marceline carried Finn back to his place and they landed in the front door of the tree fort.

"It was really fun, Marceline" said Finn.

"Yeah, you bet it!" she exclaimed, looking at their ripped clothes as proof of it. "We should do this more oft-". She stopped herself. That wasn't something she wanted to say in that context. Or was it? She suddenly felt strange. She was sure her feet were on the ground but somehow she felt lighter, as if she was hovering.

"Yeah, we could hang out every night and-". Finn looked at her face and how it was lit by the moonshine. The baffled expression on her face, a feeling of which the human was unaware, let her fangs come out and reflect the nocturnal shine. He also felt his feet going up, floating over the ground. His stomach felt weird and he couldn't think in anything else that wasn't her lips.

Sure, she had fun with him that night, like she hardly ever had in a long time. But that didn't mean she needed to feel what she was feeling in that moment, a feeling way too familiar and somewhat terrifying. But she couldn't stop it now. There was some magnetism in his face, so different at his childish one. " _When did he get so… handsome_?" she thought.

" _She looks so… pretty_ ", he thought as their unconscious but apparently coordinated movements began.

As they leaned in, closer to each other and holding their breaths, an exciting doubt and uncertainty hit them both. It was a feeling of mystery that could be resolved in one way and one way only.

They inhaled heavy when their lips met, as if only in each other lips they could find the oxygen the needed to live (well, in Marceline's case it was more like an ancient instinct but still an important reaction). Finn embraced Marceline by the waist and pushed her towards him, as she folded her arms around his neck. He lifted in his toes, just a little, for a better enjoyment of their encounter.

They broke the kiss, exhaling. When they opened their eyes, they saw the same face in one another: a direct and undistracted gaze at each other eyes, with signs of surprise in their size. They remained silent for some seconds, and although their expressions softened in acceptance, their gazes never changed their aim.

"We are still gonna kill them, are we?" asked Marceline.

"Sure" said Finn, nodding.

"Good" added Marceline, before kissing Finn again.


	3. Kisses

The magnetism between them was certainly something amazing. Sure, it was teenage love, but love nonetheless. He looked for joy, she looked for discovery; and when those desires merged together, the results were always laughs and excited bumps of the heart.

There were people who wondered if her nature was the same in every aspect of her life, if the feelings they experienced today would be consumed as her bare feet consumed the grass under them, as her hair combusted the oxygen around. But that didn't matter to them, much less for the boy who saw in her nothing but a star.

He loved the innocent gaze of her eyes, her expression of excitement every time she discovered something new, the size of her hands. Even when he had to cover his hands in foil to hold her hand, interlocking their fingers was one his favorite things to do. And when he felt brave, he dared to touch her directly in the cheek; even if he got burned, he would manage to touch her skin, to feel that she was real.

She found calm in him, as calm as a river or the waves of an ocean. He showed her how big the world was and how much there was left to do, to feel, to experience and to love. Every day with him was different, as opposed as the long boring days of isolation in her lamp. With him, she even discovered new things about herself: her feelings, her wishes, her morality. When she looked at his eyes, she could see the world in them and wanted to get lost in it.

Their breathing was loud and synchronized. Just lying on their sides in the grass, looking at each other for several minutes straight, was a deep proof of their passionate love. Flame Princess smiled as she brought up a very familiar rock between them.

"I thought you… maybe… wanted to kiss a little" she said, blushing.

Finn blushed too. He reached for his backpack and took off a bottle of Cyclops's tears.

"And I thought we could… maybe… try some direct ones"

Flame Princess grinned and her flames grew in size and bright. She took Finn by the collar of his shirt and planted herself on his lips. One, two, three, four seconds and the fiery girl reacted. She broke the kiss fearing for Finn's well being. But he was smiling, although most of his face was red.

"That's what I was talking about" said Finn, opening his mouth with difficulty before the tears made effect. "Let's try again, with smaller ones"

The princess nodded, relieved and approached to Finn as he did the same. Finn leaned in. Soft and quick; in the cheeks, in the foreheads, in the lips. It wasn't long before the tears ran out. Happy and satisfied, they held hands to watch the sunset.

The day could die there, along with the sun. But their love burned more than one thousand suns and would survive for many days more.


	4. Knife

"Tiffany?" called Finn from behind the chair.

"What?" asked Tiffany, in his always defensive and offended tone.

"You… want a hug?"

"Flip off" said Tiffany, still playing with his knife and his fingers.

"They feel good. Don't you want to feel good?"

They were literally the stereotypes of a dog and cat. Finn was always full of energy, ready for action and it wasn't difficult for him to approach to people. In the other hand, Tiffany was secluded, silent and thoughtful, and would only look for affection when he felt like it; the human would add treacherous to the description if it wasn't for the fact that Jake made Tiffany swear he wouldn't stab Finn.

"You know what would make me feel good?" said Tiffany, turning to Finn and pointing his knife to Finn. "It would make me feel very good to bury this hard tool in my hands into the deepest corners of your loathful body and then see your face and your eyes deform to the imminent feeling of your life escaping from your body while you pant in a futile effort to recover the air"

Finn looked at him with a blank expression, followed by a mischievous grin. "Are you flirting with me?"

Tiffany trembled in anger and raised his arms in the air, screaming in rage and embarrassment. He then felt Finn hand's taking his arms and lowering them. Tiffany looked baffled at him as the human got closer to his face. Before Tiffany could even realize, Finn quickly smacked his lips with Tiffany's and hugged him. He was paralyzed and blushing so hard that his whole face turned a tone darker than the rest of his body. Slowly, doubtfully, driven by an unknown feeling, he returned the hug. The warm sensation in his chest, not new since a couple of months before, was still something Tiffany needed to get accustomed to.

Finn broke the hug, gave his back to Tiffany and climbed up to the second level of the tree fort. "Jake's not here" he said before disappearing in the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you wanna kill me".

Tiffany stood still in the chair for a few seconds before following Finn, but he forgot to bring his knife with him.


	5. Princess and Queen

**BUBBLINE (Marceline x Bubblegum)**

 _ **Lyrics from "You are the Moon" by The Hush Sound**_

* * *

They complemented each other. There was nothing else in the world that resembled how much they were made for each other. Although there were times when they became two opposite and confronted forces, they never were ying or yang; they were always one unique force, just in imbalance.

Each one knew the ultimate aspects of the other: their likes, their dislikes, their dreams, their fears, their smells. Eight hundred years are too much time to get to know someone at that level. They shared happiness, pain, ambitions and love. They saw kingdoms, mountains, men and women of power rise and fall infinite and repetitive times, as well as their relationship.

" _I have a kingdom now_ "

That was the last casus belli. She flew away, not bothering to say goodbye. And still she wondered if she was going to miss her, if she would think of her every night before going to bed, if she went to the tree fort and felt a sharp pain in the chest when she found it empty. She later knew all of that happened indeed, but it didn't matter anymore.

Hundreds of thousands nights. Sometimes chill, sometimes a battle, sometimes nights that never ended until the moans stopped near the sunrise. But every night fell new and completely different for them if they were in each other's arms.

" _I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact… you will see your beauty every moment that you rise_ " she sang, running her fingers in Bonnie's hair and ultimately caressing her face.

" _You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier_ " sang the princess before leaning in and kissing Marceline's forehead.

They complemented each other. Only they knew how to make the each other laugh so hard that they would pass out, how to calm the chaos in their minds, how to remind the other that, even in the darkest times, not everything was lost. Only they knew that their story was meant to be forever.


End file.
